


with the city lights

by fouxxes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Don't worry, Fluff, M/M, a bit hehe, inspired with ilysb's vibe hehe, you won't shed a tear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouxxes/pseuds/fouxxes
Summary: warm tinted lights, scented candles, stars and lights on a black night sky, it all feels so romantic with a company.





	with the city lights

**Author's Note:**

> read while listen to lany’s ilysb - stripped

Sitting on a bar stool in a dimmed living room facing the big window with a glass of wine beside him, everything seems like a pleasure at this moment. Feeling content and undisturbed, observing the blinking lights both from the stars and the lamps from the skyscrapers, it's an ideal healing time for Minghao. After a week of tight schedules that had him flying from one side of the earth to another — he also got into a little fight with his lover, even though they have settled it down, the awkward atmosphere is still circling between them. The couple is in a state where they don't know what move they have to take next to restore the usual state they've been having for a year. As he's getting merged to what's outside the window, he can hear a sound of the doorknob being opened.

"Hey, I'm home."

The corner of both males' lips points up slightly. It's strange to think about; one of them used to squeal in happiness when they see each other after a long time — well, a week tops. They both would cry if it's more than a week; yes, they're that clingy to each other. — and Minghao used to jump and cling onto Jun's body when he sees the older one, now they're doing nothing but awkwardly smiling at each other in distance.

"Welcome home." Says Minghao, still sitting but he got his head facing his boyfriend. Oh how he wishes he could slip from the awkwardness.

"What's with this dimmed lights?" Jun throws his bag to the sofa and makes himself a way towards Minghao.

"Oh uhm, I just think it looks better like this, I mean, the view outside is pretty." He has his eyes back on to the lights.

Jun nods his head in agreement. He bends his body down and places his elbows on the bar table beside Minghao. Minghao swears he feels a strong urge to wrap his arms around Jun, yet all he does is just sitting there awkwardly.

"Yeah, it is," he takes a deep breath before he says the next word. "Haohao, there's something I want to... uh..."

"Talk?"

"Yeah but more like, do, actually." This time the couple have their bodies facing each other.

"Oh, okay. Just tell me." He laces his own fingers together and places them on his thighs.

Jun bites his lips for a second. "I know our fight was quite dumb," he takes a break to make sure Minghao doesn't feel uncomfortable even the slightest. Thankfully his gestures are more like listening than feeling uncomfortable; in fact Minghao nods his head indicating that he feels the same way, that the fight was stupid and unnecessary. "I want to make things back like it used to. It sounds so dramatic as if we had a big fight." They both let out a small chuckle.

"And what do you want to do? Don't get me wrong, I'm up for this." Minghao keeps a smile visible on his face. But Jun's action is quite a surprise for Minghao; he back-faces Minghao and walks to the centre of the room to turn the speaker on, which later at that time he connects it to his phone, and a slow pleasurable melody could be heard from that black thing. Minghao didn't expect it would feel like this. Warm tinted lights, scented candles, stars and lights on a black night sky, it all feels so romantic with a company.

Jun approaches Minghao and reaches out his hands, and signals Minghao to take it. The younger one gets on his feet, walks closer to his partner and takes his hand. It has been a while since the last time he touches Jun's hand. The softness of his skin just brings Minghao a calming sense, and a wish that he could feel it forever. All of a sudden, Jun pulls Minghao closer to his embrace while still holding Minghao's hand — and laces his with Minghao's together. The almost none distance between them triggers the pink tint under Minghao's cheeks to rise up.

Minghao could feel their body moving. "Shall we dance?" Says Jun, almost whispering. Lying to himself is not something Minghao was born into, but to be always speechless in every sudden romantic gestures Jun does, seems like he can't get away with it. He nods his head with his lips forming a smile as wide as someone who has got their feet swept. And in a dimly lit room with a wide view of sparkly night sky they dance.

It was all it took for them to be like they were. Expensive things, a night out in a restaurant both of them have to squeeze their wallets to dine in, it's just unnecessary. Each other's company is all it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a bit short, isn't it? welp, someone has got to study for her finals :>  
> anyway thanks for reading this hastily done work, i hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
